


Cafe au Lait

by jekisawrites



Series: Shot in the Dark [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Delinquent Vibes, F/M, Social Media, Wedding Fluff, but they started off as barista, i mean they arent baristas in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jekisawrites/pseuds/jekisawrites
Summary: Miller6:54 amHey clarke.If i apologize for starting this can i still be invitedClarke6:55 amOf course. Ur my fave.Raven6:55 amHEYMurphy6:56 amLow blow, Griff.or, The Delinquent Squad and Bellarke Wedding Shenanigans.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Shot in the Dark [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/449947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Cafe au Lait

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some light hearted delinquent + bellarke fluff because this is what gives me life.

Even after all these years, Clarke and Abby make a point to go to Jake’s favorite diner once a week. Clarke being at least fifteen minutes late seems to be part of the tradition along with Abby ordering brunch for her. Thankfully, her mom knows her well enough and always orders something Clarke loves. 

“I guess this will be the last time we have brunch together for a few weeks.” Abby takes a sip of her mimosa and smiles. 

The statement startles Clarke – did Abby have a trip that Clarke forgot about? “How come?” 

The smile Abby gives her daughter is a little amusing and a little exasperated, “Well, you’re getting married next week, sweetie. I assume you’ll be too busy to get together one on one, and then you’ll be on your honeymoon for a couple of weeks.” 

Clarke feels her cheeks heat up, “Oh, yeah. That.” 

“ _That.”_ Abby says laughing, “Did you really forget it was happening?” 

She shrugs, “I didn’t forget. I just keep forgetting that it’s happening so soon.” 

Abby scoots the hashbrowns on her plate onto Clarke’s, “Your dad would be so happy for the two of you.” 

The pain of losing her dad is always there – and she thinks it always will be – but it’s easier now to think of him with a smile rather than the tears that accompanied any memory of him for so long. 

“Yeah, I think so, too.”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902672442/in/dateposted-public/)

_Miller_ _  
_ _3:14 pm  
_ _Harper has a point.  
_ _We do need a game plan for tomorrow._

 _Murphy  
_ _3:15 pm  
_ _The boys already have a plan_

 _Raven  
_ _3:15 pm  
_ _Yah but we’re ALL hanging out before we go our separate ways, idiot._

 _Murphy  
_ _3:15 pm  
_ _Im starting to think that ur flirting w me every time u call me an idiot_

 _Raven  
_ _3:16 pm  
_ _In your dreams, Murph._

 _Murphy  
_ _3:18 pm  
_ _You have no idea, Reyes._

 _Raven  
_ _3:18 pm  
_ _Gross._

 _Harper  
_ _3:20 pm  
_ _ANYWAY  
_ _Plan?  
_ _Lunch at the park at 12?  
_ _Then we can go to the zoo  
_ _Aaaaand ice cream??_

 _Clarke_ _  
_ _3:40 pm  
_ _Kane said he could take us out on the boat._

 _Jasper_ _  
_ _3:40 pm  
_ _YES._

Bellamy is in the kitchen making both of them a cup of coffee while Clarke packs her bags. He peers around the corner to ask, “What kind of coffee do you want today?” 

She’s currently looking at the dresses that are on their bed, trying to decide which one to bring. She glances up at him, “Uh, surprise me.” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, “That’s what you always say.” 

“Well, maybe one day you’ll learn to stop asking,” She laughs. 

He goes back to the kitchen with a huff, and Clarke goes back to debating which dress to bring. Eventually she gives up and ends up packing both of them. The girls can help her decide what to wear later. 

When Bellamy comes back, he has an affogato with his homemade ice cream from the night before. 

She beams at him, “This is perfect. See? You always know what I want.” 

He gives her a teasing glare and sits on the edge of the bed with his own cappuccino. “You’re all packed for tonight?” 

She takes a sip of her coffee before she answers, “I hope so. I’m pretty sure I’m overpacked.” 

He eyes her stuffed suitcase carefully, “You typically are.” 

Ajax and Rover come running in then and nearly make Bellamy spill his coffee all over the bed. 

“Shit.” He takes another sip and then places it on the bedside table. 

“It’s better to be over prepared than–” 

“Under prepared. I know.” 

He smirks, and Clarke can’t help but kiss her fiancé.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902672572/in/dateposted-public/)

“I don’t know how to thank you for this, Marcus.” Clarke stayed behind to thank you step-dad while her friends all carried their things to the cars. 

He just laughs, “There’s no need to thank me, Clarke. This was a gift.” 

They watch in companionable silence as her friends make their way down the pier. Even from where they’re standing she can hear them tease and bicker. It all looks chaotic, and her heart is filled with fondness for these people she’s lucky enough to call her own. 

Marcus chuckles when Raven shoves Murphy, and he nearly falls off the pier. 

“What’s the plan for tonight then?” 

Clarke tears her gaze away from her friends and looks at him, “Uh, I’m not sure what the guys have planned, but the girls and I got a hotel room. Probably going out and then just watching movies or something.” 

“Well, just be safe.” 

She gives him a smile and leans into his one arm hug. 

Clarke jogs to catch up with her friends, barely pausing as she jumps on Miller’s back. 

“What? You think I’m your servant or something now?” 

She pokes his cheek, “No, just my friend.” 

Clarke smiles when he doesn’t argue back. 

As per Harper's request (re: demand), they go to the zoo and spend probably what other people would consider too much time assigning everyone to an animal. Which, apparently, is harder to agree on than Clarke ever imagined. They get ice cream after, sitting in the park in a circle and enjoying the sun on their faces. Jasper plays music on his phone, and they spend hours soaking up each other’s company and laughter and inside jokes. 

They’re almost disappointed when it’s time for them to go their separate ways. Almost. 

Bellamy hugs her before they leave, and all their friends hiss _boo_ at them when they don’t kiss. They both flip all of them off without a second thought.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902363691/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902363461/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902673047/in/dateposted-public/)

Raven is _finally_ ready, and they are finally on their way out but not without giving Raven shit for taking so long. 

She shoves Octavia, “Listen, I let you three get ready first. It’s not my fault we’re sharing one bathroom and _someone,”_ She cuts her eyes at Clarke, “Took forever.” 

Clarke sticks her nose in the air, “I am the bride-to-be. You cannot place blame on me tonight.” 

They all scoff, “Alright, your highness.” 

The girls start off the night going to dinner at a restaurant a short distance away from their hotel. They take an uber to a brewery, and then they set off to the karaoke bar. Octavia and Harper start off by singing songs from HSM. Raven chooses a Justin Beiber song and all but forces Clarke to sing with her. All the while ordering drinks and sweating their carefully done makeup off. 

It’s close to midnight when they get back to the hotel and find Monty and Jasper sitting on the beds with edibles. 

“Before you kick us out,” Monty says and raises his hands in surrender, “Please note we brought gifts.” 

“And!” Jasper pulls out a guitar, “Song!”

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902355861/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49901851863/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902363631/in/dateposted-public/)

The next morning, the girls only wake up in time for their brunch reservations thanks to Harper. She was the only one to hear the alarm, and after a half assed attempt to wake them up, she went down to the lobby to bring them all a cup of coffee. If it wasn’t for the coffee, Clarke and Octavia never would’ve gotten out of bed. 

They meet up with the boys for brunch, and they look worse than the girls feel. 

Raven snickers, “Rough night, fellas?” 

“Stop yelling, Reyes.” Murphy throws a piece of rolled up napkin at her and misses. 

Their group stuffs themselves with chicken and waffles, chocolate covered pancakes, and more sausage and bacon than Clarke has ever seen in one place. 

When Clarke has eaten so much even the thought of another bite makes her stomach churn, she hooks her arm with Bellamy’s and rests her head against him. She smiles and relaxes into him when she feels him kiss her hair. 

After brunch, the boys pull Bell away. 

“You can’t see each other until wedding day!” Jasper yells. 

Miller shoves him, “We all literally have last minute things to do together.” 

“Okay, well after. We’re kidnapping him.” 

Clarke laughs and lets her friends pull her away from Bellamy, “Just as long as he’s there for our wedding, I don’t care.” 

Clarke flips Murphy off when he yells, “No promises!” 

Before Clarke realizes it, it’s time for the rehearsal dinner. The girls help her get ready. Octavia with her makeup, Harper making her a flower crown, and Raven with her hair. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49901851728/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49901843533/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902410346/in/dateposted-public/)

_ Monty _ _  
_ _ 6:23 am _ _  
_ _ IT’S WEDDING DAY!!!  _

_ Miller _ _  
_ _ 6:30 am  _ _  
_ _ Pls tell me somene else has seen murphy’s pajamas.  _

_ Murphy _ _  
_ _ 6:30 am  _ _  
_ _ I will not apologize.  _

_ Raven _ _  
_ _ 6:43 am  _ _  
_ _ Can i ask why?  _

_ Jasper  _ _  
_ _ 6:45 am  _ _  
_ _ I like his pajamas  _

_ Murphy  _ _  
_ _ 6:47 am  _ _  
_ _ Jasper, thank you.  _ _  
_ _ Raven, i had to wake up at the ass crack of dawn  _ _  
_ _ You all should just be thankful that i’m here  _

_ Bellamy _ _  
_ _ 6:49 am  _ _  
_ _ Thank you Murphy  _ _  
_ _ Now can we pls stop  _

_ Clarke  _ _  
_ _ 6:51 am  _ _  
_ _ Hey, Bell.  _ _  
_ _ Is it too late to uninvite our friends?  _

_ Harper _ _  
_ _ 6:51 am  _ _  
_ _ Friends? You mean FAMILY _

_ Octavia _ _  
_ _ 6:51 am  
_ _ I HAVE DONE NOTHING.  _

_ Bellamy  _ _  
_ _ 6:53 am   
_ _ Yet.  _

_ Octavia  _ _  
_ _ 6:53 am   
_ _ Yeah thats fair.  _

_ Miller  _ _  
_ _ 6:54 am  _ _  
_ _ Hey clarke.  _ _  
_ _ If i apologize for starting this can i still be invited  _

_ Clarke  _ _  
_ _ 6:55 am  _ _  
_ _ Of course. Ur my fave.  _

_ Raven _ _  
_ _ 6:55 am  
_ _HEY_

_ Murphy  _ _  
_ _ 6:56 am  _ _  
_ _ Low blow, Griff.  _

_ Jasper  _ _  
_ _ 6:57 am  _ _  
_ _ If you need me  _ _  
_ _ I will be nurisng my BROKEN HEART  _ _  
_ _ In the storage room  _

_ Monty  _ _  
_ _ 6:59 am  _ _  
_ _ If by nursing your broken heart  _ _  
_ _ You mean getting high   
_ _ Yeah.  _

_ Harper  _ _  
_ _ 7:17 am  _ _  
_ _ Ok but for real  _ _  
_ _ Who’s in charge of the coffee station?  
_ _ Bc they’re ready to set up and i havent a clue.  _

_ Jasper  _ _  
_ _ 7:18 am   
_ _ Whoops. On it.  _

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49902422541/in/dateposted-public/)

It’s late when Clarke and Bellamy leave the reception, their friends promising to clean up, bring all the wedding gifts to their apartment, and to leave them alone for at least two days. Clarke and Bellamy both doubt it will last longer than one whole day. 

They take their time driving up the winding mountain roads, and when they get to the cabin they’re renting for two weeks, Bellamy grabs their bags while Clarke runs off to explore. She sends a quick text to her mom and friends letting them know they made it safely, and then turns her phone off. As much as she loves her friends, she doesn’t want to be disturbed or interrupted just this once. 

The two of them fall asleep quickly that first night, exhausted from the week’s activities and having to be social all throughout their wedding. The next morning, Clarke wakes Bellamy up by trailing soft kisses down his chest. 

When he looks down at her, she flashes him a quick smile, “Good morning, Husband

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187862846@N02/49901851678/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed reading at least half as much as i enjoyed writing it.  
> other than delinquent fluff, comments also give me life, so feel free to tell me what you liked most, where you think Bellboy is during s7, or whether or not you think we'll get canon Bellarke.  
> Or, just come yell about the 100 with me on tumblr at [thefangirlingbarista!](https://thefangirlingbarista.tumblr.com/)


End file.
